


Sara

by KaearJey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaearJey/pseuds/KaearJey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver strode into the Quandry, arguing with Felicity about some insignificant something, he wasn’t prepared for what he found. He wasn’t prepared for Laurel, white-faced and shaking, to be standing among the shadows, and he wasn’t prepared for the table above which she hovered to be loaded with her sister’s—Sara’s—body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara

When Oliver strode into the Quandry, arguing with Felicity about some insignificant something, he wasn’t prepared for what he found. He wasn’t prepared for Laurel, white-faced and shaking, to be standing among the shadows, and he wasn’t prepared for the table above which she hovered to be loaded with her sister’s—Sara’s—body.

 

Sara. Sara, a woman that he loved like he loved his own sister, whom he had once loved like a lover. Sara, a hardened murderer, a long-time member of the League of Assassins. Sara, sister of Laurel Lance, daughter of Detective Quentin Lance, lover of Nyssa Al Ghul. Sara, who was supposed to be invincible, inviolable . . . unkillable. 

 

But . . . but there she was. There, lying on a cold, flat slab of a table, three arrows impaling her chest in a manner which left no doubt in his mind, even after seeing her come back to life twice, that she was dead. Because whoever did this, they made sure that Sara was dead. 

 

And her eyes, they were still open; whoever it was left her eyes open, and they were empty, not guarded like they had been in life, but truly empty, like space, like bad art, like something . . . like something dead.

 

And he couldn’t think about this right now because this was Sara, Laurel’s Sara, Lance’s Sara, Nyssa’s Sara, his Sara, and she couldn’t be dead, because wasn’t that why he had let himself love her? Because she could protect herself, because Sara wouldn’t, couldn’t, die and hurt him?

 

How could this have happened? How could she have died?

 

But no, that question, that question was so easy. Too easy. Oliver knew that answer like he knew that two and two made four: someone killed her. Someone thought it would be okay to stick three arrows in the already damaged heart of Sara—Laurel’s Sara, Lance’s Sara, Nyssa’s Sara, his Sara—and just walk away unscathed, untouched, by this act which was destroying him, would destroy whoever it was, because Oliver would kill them, and didn’t care about his vows. No vow was as important as Sara, his Sara, and her killer would suffer.


End file.
